


Whenever I smell the sea

by lethalsouffle



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Player (Stardew Valley), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for the Farmer (Stardew Valley), M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethalsouffle/pseuds/lethalsouffle
Summary: Elliott grew up on the ocean and the smell of the salt and sand reminds him of two things. One is his youth. The other is slightly more embarrassing.
Relationships: Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Stardew Valley Dialogue Oneshots





	Whenever I smell the sea

He grew up on the ocean, so it made sense that he would move to the cabin on the beach when he arrived to Stardew Valley. Elliott was never far from the coast, and rarely failed to even visit a city away from the sea.

Even now, having lived in Stardew Valley for months, he breathes in the salty air most every morning. He is a creature of habit, finding himself walking the damp pier’s raw planks before he even knows what he’s doing. And, despite himself, Elliott finds himself thinking of that farmer all too often and—even worse—he gets nervous around them. Though he would never admit it, he is certain they can tell how much he cares, speaking of how his creativity bubbles up when they are around, the hitch in his breath when they come to the beach to visit him, in the snow and the wind and the rain. He thinks of them every second they are not at the beach and even, sometimes, when they are.

“Whenever I smell the sea,” he says to them, looking off into the ocean, “it reminds me of my youth.” What he does not say is that now, since they moved here, the smell of the sea also reminds him of that farmer. They mostly see each other at the beach, their pockets full of sand and shells and fish. The occasional crab, as well that climbs into Elliott’s pocket. _Whenever I smell the sea, it reminds me of you._

Since they moved to Stardew Valley, Elliott’s progress on his book has halted and become distracted. Instead of the novel, he wants only to describe the features of their face, to write what they intend to do. He wants to record the words they say to him, perfecting his responses, and he wants to write everything he has yet to say so that, one day, he may find out if the feelings are mutual.

How could they not be when they visit in the snow? How could they be if they do not visit everyday? Some days, their visits are quick and rushed and on Elliott’s way into town. He dislikes those days. But some days they are long and they stare into the water together or discuss books in the library, or watch the passing water of the river near Leah’s house. Those days are nice. The comfortable silence and possibility to fill it.

_Whenever I smell the sea_ , he thinks, _I think of what I could say._

_Whenever I smell the sea, I think of you._

_Whenever I smell the sea, I crave our future._


End file.
